Last Kiss
by FaeQueen77
Summary: A Songfic after obsessively listening to Taylor Swift. Hope you like. AU, OOC, and all are human. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

July 9th, 2012  
.:|Ciel's POV|:.

I sat on the porch, the wooden feel still a bit damp from the rain. It was relaxing for just waking up after sleeping all day. The sun was almost finished setting, so the sky was a deep purple. I smiled slightly thinking of what that color reminded me of.

I lifted the small coffee cup to my lips which was filled with some hot cocoa I had made a bit before. It had plenty of marshmallows, per usual. I took a small sip, and yelped a tiny bit from how hot it was.

"Something wrong?" I heard a voice and swiveled my head around and saw it was only Sebastian.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked him in reply.

"'Cause I love you," he said to me and a smirk played on his lips.

"I love you, too," I said to him and he bent down and kissed my forehead softly.

"Good." He replied then told me, "I am going to go run to the store real quick."

"Why?" I inquired from him.

"'Cause you," He playfully jabbed my shoulder, "Ate all the marshmallows in your cocoa. Plus, who eats cocoa right now? It is July."

"Whatever, now go," I said but stuck my leg over his lap.

"What do you want? Payment?"

"Per usual," I said and he placed a small kiss on my lips. He whispered to me, "I love you."

"You better. And hurry, please," I said as he removed my leg from his lap and stood up, his car keys in hand. "I will, okay?" He told me before stepping off the porch, into his car. I heard the engine turn over and he pulled out of the driveway.

Little did I know, that those would be the last words I heard from him.

* * *

**AN: I wrote this after listening to ****_Last Kiss by Taylor Swift_**** obsessively, like I always do in the morning. I am going to post all chappies at once since it is only like 5-10 chapters long. Okay, please R&R on this or the last chapter. I don't care just do it please and on Tuesday I will post a new story. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

July 10th, 2012  
.:|Ciel's POV|:.

I clutched my phone in my hand. It has been almost 15 hours since Sebastian ran to the store. Where could he be? Panicked thoughts ran through my mind. I dialed a phone number and held the phone up to my ear.

"911, how can I help you?" Said the operator and I spoke softly in the receiver.

"My boyfriend is missing," I told her.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Fifteen hours. He only went to the store to get marshmallows."

"Can I ask your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

I heard some typing on the other side. "And what is your boyfriends name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," I said and I heard a small gasp come from her.

"I am sending two officers to your house, Ciel. Please wait patiently," she said and hung up.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and two police officers came in. I didn't recognize either of them. "Ciel Phantomhive?" They asked me.

"Yes?" I asked them wondering if they had good or bad news.

"Can we come in and ask you some questions?"

"Yes," I said and let the officers in.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, if that was a crappy phone call/police visit. I have never called 911 or been visited by the police and I don't wish to. Now gotta type chapter 3. Luv yous. :3 R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

July 10th, 2012  
.:|Ciel's POV|:.

I slammed my face into cupped palms, the tears rolling down freely. Lizzie had come about 15 minutes ago after I had called her after the cops told me that there was a car exactly like Sebastian's that had gotten in a crash and flipped over into the nearby ditch. The had discovered a body and found it to be his.

"There there," Lizzie said, trying to comfort me with words of sympathy.

I kept crying, silent but the tears dripped off my face and onto the floor. I couldn't stop crying. He couldn't be gone. This had to be a nightmare. I pinched myself hard, in the side of the arm to wake up.

Nothing happened. I tried again and again and again. I finally pinche dit so hard that a small bead of blood, formed on the new cut.

"Ciel, stop!" Lizzie demanded me. I instantly stopped, not wanting to meet her angry side, again.

She stepped out into the kitchen to make me some food.

* * *

I sat down on the couch that me and Sebastian bought a couple of months ago. It was a black leather. Sebastian insisted on it.

Even after I had nearly killed myself with too much crying, a tear still formed at the corner of my eye. I wiped it away quickly, leaving a small path of wetness of my left temple.

It has been about a hour since Lizzie left, the sky had turned dark now. I went into our- no, my- room and sat down on the cold floor. I went to the dresser Sebastian used, and slipped on one of his old ragged tee-shirts.

I went outside, it was raining again. The sky erupted with loud thunder and I jumped a bit. I couldn't be so scared already. I sat down on the porch and let the tears flow some more. I don't want to be here alone, I thought to myself.

_You aren't,_ a small voice echoed in my head.

"Sebastian?" I called out loud. No one answered my call. I started to cry again.


End file.
